Scorpia Rising III - The Wedding
by sevenofmine
Summary: Tony and Ziva want to marry. But they did one mistake: They invited Ziva's father to the wedding. Now that Ziva is abducted to Israel, Tony realized that he has no other option than to cooperate with two old enemies: the Montebello sisters. Check out the follow-up Scorpia Rising IV! This one will be a crossover.
1. Mistake

**Part III of Scorpia Rising**

Chapter 1

It had come all different. He had really wanted to kill Ziva. That was what they had planned. They had been absolutely sure and they haven't seen any problem in it. At least, they haven't noticed. Ziva was fully American and she was able to make her own decision. They had even invited her father to the wedding. This had been the greatest mistake they could have done:

* * *

><p>It was a nice morning, Saturday. Tony woke up with the good feeling that he would marry today. He looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. He smiled. It brought bad luck to see the wife before the wedding.<p>

Therefore Ziva had slept this night at Abby's house where they also had partied. Tony had celebrated his stag party in a bar together with McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and a few other friends. It had been really cool, at least what Tony remembered from it. He stood up and moaned.

'Ziva will kill me if I ever drink so much again', he said to himself and looked into the mirror. His hair was undone and he had become a bit too thin in the few months. He looked at the scar at his belly. It still hasn't disappeared and the attacks on the museum and the hospital were over two months ago.

He was so proud on Gibbs. He hasn't even tried to chase the sisters.

Tony had thought about them often. He had received an anonym postcard from Hawai'i just with the words 'Sorry 4 what we did. Hope u r having a nice time' on it. He had immediately known who had written it and hidden the card from Ziva. It was his little souvenir. Caroline and her sister Katarina have been really hot. Tony imagined the two killers now working as hit women in Hawai'i.

At least, it was warm there.

He slowly went to the shower.

* * *

><p>It was the evening. Far before sunset started. It was still light outside and Tony stood in the small church a bit outside of Washington. They had wanted a quiet surrounding. McGee stood next to Tony.<p>

'Nervous?'

'Nah. I'm a DiNozzo. I'm not nervous', he said confidently.

'Yes, I fucking am', he added whispering.

McGee smiled. They both walked to the entrance. 'They should already be here', McGee said looking at his watch.

Gibbs joined them 'Where are Ziva and Abby?', he asked.

'Don't know', Tony admitted. 'Ziva's father isn't here either. Although he'd promised to come.'

Gibbs sighed. He looked around.

He saw Tony's father, his stepmother, his own father, Ducky, Jimmy and a lot of other NCIS agents. 'She will come', he sighed and tried to calm Tony and himself down.

The red car arrived.

'It was about time', Tony said when they saw Abby's car coming nearer with a lot of speed.

Abby jumped out of the car and ran over to the three NCIS agents. Something wasn't right, that could be seen in the very first moment. Her hair looked as if she had been in a fight and her white dress was tattered and sprinkled with red…blood.

'Oh my', McGee murmured when Abby ran as fast as she could and hugged Tony.

'I'm so sorry…oh my god, I'm so sorry Tony, it is my entire fault…she-'

'Calm down', Tony screamed and let Abby get down of him again.

'What happened?', Gibbs asked.

Abby coughed for breath. 'Ziva…has been…kidnapped', she said and started to explain the whole story:

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up with the good feeling that she was going to marry today. She needed whole three hours to shower, have breakfast, get dressed, put on make-up, convince Abby that she was absolutely alright and to make herself ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was muscular and thin. She touched the little scar at her leg. Old Mossad injury.<p>

'I never want back to Israel', she murmured to herself.

She stood in Abby's bedroom and turned around. She looked at herself from behind. 'You're looking all good', Abby said. Ziva hadn't heard her coming. She just smiled. 'Are you sure?' 'Absolutely. And now, be happy, this is going to be the most glad and cheerful day of your whole life', Abby said. Ziva smiled at her. She even wore a white dress and open hair.

It looked really good.

Of course, there was a little skull on the side of her dress. Abby without any picture of a skull wasn't an Abby anymore.

The door bell rang.

'Who's that?', Ziva asked.

Abby shrugged.

She went down to the hallway while Ziva returned to the mirror. 'Who is it?', she shouted.

No answer. 'Abby?', Ziva asked and got curious.

She walked to the door and opened it.

'Hello, little girl', her father stood in front of her.

'Dad', Ziva gasped. 'What-?

'I just wanted to see you', he smiled at her. 'You know, I was so astonished to hear that you married and even more when I heard that this Agent DiNozzo would be the lucky one. Ziva, I have to be honest.'

He put on a severe look and continued in Hebrew. 'I had my doubts when I sent you to America. You started to become an American and now even got citizen of this fucking country. You started to deny your own origin.'

'I never-'

'Shut up!'

Ziva looked at her father. He seemed to be very angry. She had rarely seen him like this.

'And then I heard you would even marry one of those American bastards. I cannot allow this to my little girl.'

He wanted to touch her cheek but she refused.

'Dad, what-?'

'You wanna perhaps ask me what I am doing here right now. The answer is simple: I will show you where you really belong to.' He nodded downstairs and two Israeli looking men coming upstairs and grabbed Ziva's arms. They pulled her down to the hallway.

She saw a man pointing a gun at a frightened looking Abby.

'Sorry', she formed with her mouth, Ziva nodded trying to tell her that nothing was her fault.

She didn't have the chance to warn her. Without thinking Ziva freed herself from the two men but without even noticing falling she suddenly lay on the floor. 'No', she heard Abby shouting and running toward her. Ziva looked at herself. Her dress was red and now Abby's dress was sprinkled, too from the blood. Ziva looked at her daddy.

He put away his gun. He, her own father, had shot her in the stomach.

She felt horrible pain. 'Why? You're my father', she moaned.

Two men pulled Abby away. 'Why have you shot Ari? He has been your brother', Eli answered and nodded to the other men.

Ziva just felt a dumb noise and suddenly all went black.

* * *

><p>Abby looked into McGee, Tony's and Gibbs' face. They all looked alarmed.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony remembered that day.<p>

This was exactly seventy-two hours, three days ago.

Since that, he hasn't heard a single word from Ziva. He sat down at his bed and turned the gun in his fingers. Of course, he had thought about flying to Israel and killing as many people as possible. But he hadn't even been able to book a flight. Eli David has somehow called the airport control that nobody of Gibbs' team should be able to leave the country toward Israel.

Silent tears ran down Tony's cheek.

He opened the draw of his night table and put the gun into it.

He looked at it for a while.

Then he noticed the white sand beach under it. The postcard from away. He put it out. It was from Big Island.

'That's…an option', he said loudly to himself and looked up. He walked over to his computer and started it. And twenty-minute later he had managed to book a flight to Hawai'i.

Eli just didn't want him to enter Israel.

But perhaps Tony could convince an old enemy to.

He didn't even know why he tried. First of all, he had no idea how to find the sisters. Second, he also didn't know why on earth they should agree to help him. But they were smart criminals. And they had helped him to survive.

Somehow there must be any 'likenesses of them.

Tony didn't want to think twice.

He ran back to his bedroom and started packing his luggage.

**Please review and encourage me to carry on writing...!**


	2. Reunion

**Sorry that it took such a long time to upload because I haven't had so much time the last few days. I hope I'll find more time to write because it makes me feel free and open my mind (and thoughts) ;)**

Chapter 2

'Where's Tony?' McGee asked. 'It's already twelve o'clock.' _(in the morning)_

'Don't know', Gibbs said and sat down.

He looked at Ziva's empty chair. Then he looked at Tony's empty chair.

'He's got a tough week. Perhaps he takes another day out', McGee said more to himself than to Gibbs.

'Any news from Ziva?'

Gibbs shook his head. 'The Israeli embassy isn't listening. Obviously Eli has some influence.'

'Vance doesn't seem to want something done either.'

'He only cares for his fucking job', Gibbs cursed.

'Any dead marine?' McGee changed the subject.

'No.'

'No crime scene?'

'No.' Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

Abby went in. 'Hey, have you seen Tony?' she asked carefully.

'No, why?' McGee asked.

'Well, I miss him. I haven't seen him since the…' She didn't want to pronounce it. She didn't even know what to say, wedding attempt? Failed wedding?

'I tried to call him. Five times', she said.

'Me, too. I start to worry', McGee agreed and hopefully looked at Gibbs.

He nodded. 'Drive to his house. And bring him in.' He threw the paper cup into the bin. 'Bah, I can't drink anymore of this stuff.'

Abby looked at McGee. Gibbs not drinking coffee anymore? That looks like it was going to be a hell week.

McGee took his rucksack and the forensic scientist and the special agent went to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Abby rang the doorbell. They waited for a minute or so.<p>

'Nobody in there', McGee said looking through the windows. The house looked abandoned.

'Perhaps he's out. In a bar or something similar', she proposed.

'Getting drunk at twelve am? No, even Tony doesn't do that unimportant how desperate he is', he said worried.

He walked toward the door and opened the doors with the best agent's technique.

'You're breaking in?' Abby asked surprised.

'He's our friend, Abby', he reminded her and stepped into the house.

They entered the hallway. Abby closed the door behind her.

'Tony' McGee shouted.

'Tony, are you here?' 'Tony, please answer' Abby screamed.

No answer.

Abby and McGee searched the rooms.

No Tony.

'Come over here', Abby shouted and McGee entered Tony's bedroom.

'Exactly what I expected', he said when he saw the two Playboy catalogues on the night table.

'No, here's a letter', Abby said and pointed toward the bed. McGee reached to the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy,_

_When you read this, it means that you went to my house after I didn't show up for work. It also means you know that I am up to something. Don't worry, I can look after myself. I need to get Ziva back as far as she still lives. I am not stupid enough to travel to Israel._

_But I am searching for an alternative. I am going to travel there illegally, I suppose, so you won't be able to pull me out this time._

_Believe me or not, I do have a plan._

_I hope to find someone to help me to get to Israel. I just hope that I can count on them but I am not absolutely sure why I am even trying. You will find a hint in the same room where you found this letter. Please, do not search me._

_Do not tell Vance or any responsible person (like Fornell) that I am trying to rescue Ziva. I don't even know if she still lives._

_But I have to find out._

_I hope we are both going to return and that we later can laugh about this._

_You can always count on me, Tony_

'I don't think we're going to laugh about this', McGee murmured.

'There must be a hint somewhere', Abby said and started searching.

McGee helped her. After ten minutes McGee opened the night table.

'Haven't he once told us that he would keep his gun in here?' he asked Abby. She nodded.

There was no gun. Abby looked shocked. 'He is doing something stupid, I know that. Something very stupid.'

'What's this?' McGee picked up a postcard.

'Hawai'i', Abby said. 'Sorry 4 what we did. Hope u r having a nice time' McGee read.

He looked at Abby. 'Who wrote that?' he asked.

'I don't know', she answered. 'But I can try to run recognition software', she took the postcard and they both headed back to the car.

'At least we know where he is, now', he said. Abby looked at him. 'Hawai'i', she said. 'What on earth should he search there?' she asked puzzled when she opened the door of the car.

* * *

><p>'I have a bad news', Abby turned around when Gibbs and McGee entered the lab.<p>

'No good news, too, Abbs?' Gibbs asked.

She shook her head. 'I analyzed the two sentences, they are from two different persons.'

She displayed two licenses on the screen.

'Caroline and Katarina Montebello. I think Tony is looking for them on Hawaii.'

Gibbs went out of the lab.

'Gibbs', Abby shouted after him. 'He wrote us not to look for him!'

'Yeah, he also told us that he knew what he does. But I don't believe him. Come on, McGee. We're flying to Hawaii', Gibbs shouted back.

McGee nodded to Abby who gave him a concerned look.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon. The sky was light red and it was as hot as Tony has never ever experiences in Washington. He wore a light shirt and left the airport. He had booked a small room in the cheapest hotel he could find.<p>

He hoped, McGee and Gibbs wouldn't expect him there. He left the airport. It had been hard to fly under wrong name but he managed it with the help of a little friend in Washington. He had never thought to ask this person for help but right now, it didn't matter.

What did matter, was that he was on Hawai'i and took a Taxi to drive to his hotel. On the way there he noticed, that he must have really booked the cheapest hotel when he looked outside at the neighborhood. It seemed to be the poorest part of the island but at least, nobody would search him here.

Tony got out and paid the Taxi driver who then tried to get out of this district as quickly as possible.

Tony checked in the hotel that could rather be described as a ruin and went into the room. It wasn't very clean and he was far away from the tourist locations of Big Island. Tony went out again as soon as he could.

As there were no Taxis or any busses or similar in this district Tony walked back the direction he came. He didn't want to take the risk to rent a car. It has been wrong enough to fly under false name. He arrived at a much more crowded beach and look at the setting sun.

He walked to the next good-looking restaurant and dined.

He knew that he would only have a chance to find the two sisters if he looked for them during the night. When the underworld was awakening.

The sun went under the horizon and at ten pm Tony stood outside again. To be honest, he had no idea where to go and where to start looking. Caroline and Katarina were not that kind of small mobsters but it was obvious that they were going into the dangerous kind of professional killing.

Tony walked through the streets. The night life has begun and he saw teenagers running to the discos, tourists trying to catch the latest hula-hula show. Tony ignored them all. He saw Hawaiians on the street, gathering to party and to drink.

The buildings got smaller and the tourists got less.

I need a plan, he thought.

It has always looked so easy when he sat on the plane. Go to Hawaii and find the sisters. But what if they weren't here anymore? They had sent him the card weeks ago. What if they had moved on with the time?

And on the other side, Caroline once had nearly killed him and she would have done so if her boss hadn't altered the plan in the last second.

Katarina had been nice, she was the one who had told him to escape. And they both had sent him the postcard. They have together saved his life when they helped him out of the hospital.

He saw the teenage junkies injecting themselves far too much. He saw the under-twenty-one-year-old drinking too much.

He sighed. It was like in the bad districts of Washington. He looked at his watch. Three pm.

He decided to return to the hotel. He walked back.

Suddenly, an obvious Hawaiian-looking man jumped in front of him. He had a knife in his hand and showed it Tony. There were people on the street but Tony doubted that they would care if this slashed him or they were too high to react.

'Would you please follow me?' the Hawaiian man, Tony estimated to be around twenty-five, said.

Tony cursed himself because he had been so careless. He followed the man who led him to a small side street and a few stairs down a stairway. He opened the door to the basement of this house.

'Go in', he said and Tony stepped in first. He entered a small room with a big table and a bar in the corner.

He looked around. There were only three people.

Caroline, Katarina and a man sat at the table and talked to each other.

Caroline noticed Tony and said something to the man. They were neither talking English nor Italian.

The man nodded and passed Tony.

He went out of the door together with the Hawaiian who had brought Tony here and closed the door.

**I'm already writing chapter 3...let's see if the evil sisters like to see Tony again ;)**


	3. Risky business

Chapter 3

'Sit down, Tony', Caroline said and pointed to the chair next to her at the circle-shaped table.

Katarina sat next to her three years older sister. She smiled at him. Tony sat down. He had nearly forgotten how pretty they were.

Both tall, muscular, long, dark-brown, a bit curly hair with lighter strands.

Katarina looked like a bit younger version, nearly identical to her sister. They both were black leather jeans, together with a dark red blouse.

'How are you, Tony? Long time not seen', Katarina said.

Tony still looked puzzled. How the hell have they found him and what were they up to?

'How did you find me?', he asked.

'Don't answer a question with another question', Caroline said nicely but answered. 'We have heard this about Ziva. We're sorry for you. And when we heard that you were taking a plane to Hawaii we thought you would perhaps have another reason than just doing vacation.'

'I know that you have no reason to keep me alive or to help me, but I can't enter Israel as Eli David, Ziva's father, has a lot of influence.'

'Oh, we know what you want. We may be sitting on a small island, but we still have our connections to Washington who are keeping us informed', Caroline explained.

'Tell us a reason why we should help you', her sister said.

'I don't know one', Tony admitted. He felt a bit uncomfortable.

The sisters were incalculable. 'Why us?', Caroline asked.

'Nobody knows that you're here. Well, I think Gibbs finds out when they search my house', he said.

'They already did', Katarina told him.

Tony looked surprised. They really had someone who informed them regularly. 'What are you doing here now? You have people working for you?', he asked and nodded to the door where the other two men had left earlier.

'Professional contract killing. Although this Island is small, here are enough people wanting to kill each other. Therefore we are working for a kind of criminal organization who organizes contract killings all over the Island. This time it has more prospects', Katarina explained.

'You slept with enough people to get that far?', he asked suspiciously.

'Oh, Tony. A girl does not only have this ability', Caroline explained.

'What then?'

'Killing, the more cruel, the more pleased the clients are', she continued.

Tony sighed.

'Are you going to help me?', he asked not very confidently.

Caroline and Katarina smiled at each other. 'Of course', he younger sister said. 'We can illegally smuggle you into Israel and we can help you finding and rescuing Ziva.'

'Where's the catch in it?'

'We're both coming with you.'

Something interior in him told him not to trust that sisters so easily.

There must be a catch in it.

* * *

><p>McGee was astonished. He has never been to Hawai'i before and despite the fact that he had seen a lot of videos and pictures, it didn't touch the reality in any kind of way. The island was not describable and it was so hot as McGee could have never imagined in Washington before.<p>

The sky was blue without a single cloud and the beach was pale white-yellow and no disturbing seagulls anywhere. There were so many palms and flowers that this Island could have been a paradise if it wouldn't be destroyed by reality. However, Gibbs didn't share McGee enthusiasm and they went to the information guy at the airport.

'NCIS', Gibbs showed his badge. 'Have you seen this man here before or-', he couldn't even finish the sentence.

'Yeah, I remember him', the Hawaiian guard said. 'He had asked me where Lux Aterna Hotel would be. Not one of the best hotels, it should rather be avoided by tourists as the whole district.'

'Where is it?', Gibbs asked and the guard gave him a good description.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they arrived at the Lux Aterna. There was no luxury that could explain the hotel's name. It was, as the info guy had said, in one of the worst districts of the whole island.<p>

Even McGee, who had seen a lot in his life, was astonished, how people could do such things to their own bodies. And that kind of poorness even on such a beautiful island. He couldn't explain it. The junkie scene seemed to be as big as in Washington and McGee remembered himself that Hawai'i had perfect conditions for growing 'diverse' plants _(I don't wanna go into details)._

Gibbs walked very fast and McGee tried to catch up with him. He had never seen so much poorness and innocent people who were suffering so much in such a small area. That wasn't a place where tourist wanted to go and this place was surely not shown in any reportage about Hawaii and its beautiful islands.

Gibbs and McGee entered the hotel that could rather be described as a dump. They went to what could be said as 'reception' and Gibbs showed the young woman the photo of DiNozzo.

She nodded. 'He has been here this morning but although he had booked a room he hasn't spend the night here. However, I think they had a nice night.'

'They?', McGee asked.

'He and that girl.'

'Describe her', Gibbs said with a side look on McGee. They both knew what the woman was going to say. 'She wasn't Hawaiian but also had no American accent. She was tall, muscular and had long brown hair.'

'One of the sisters', McGee said.

'They went off again?', Gibbs asked.

'Yes, about thirty minutes after they had gone upstairs they came back and he checked out. Since then I haven't seen them.'

Gibbs cursed. 'He has found the sisters and either they brought him into more trouble or they're helping him.'

'I see no reason why they should help him. They had wanted to kill him a few times', McGee mentioned.

'We need to find out who they are here now', Gibbs said.

'You mean that woman this man was accompanied by?', the reception girl asked.

McGee and Gibbs nodded.

'Everybody around here knows her and her sister. They are working for the biggest crime organization on these islands. This organization is specialized on both drug trade and organized crimes. The sisters are working as successful hit men.'

McGee looked at Gibbs and Gibbs looked at McGee.

This should have been obvious.

They knew them for so long but on the other hand, those sisters were incalculable and now Tony was playing with fire.

**Please review :)**


	4. Tel Aviv

**Sorry that it takes so long to write/ upload new chapters but I have a lot to learn these days because the next exams (especially Maths and Chemistry...)will be pretty soon...**

Chapter 4

It was hot. Even hotter than on Hawaii. Tony sweated.

'It's a desert', Katarina reminded him and jumped out of the helicopter. Her sister followed. Caroline gave the pilot the signal and the helicopter flew away. Now they were alone, only the three.

They all wore long clothes, trousers and jacket in sand-color. Caroline and Katarina both had a gun, several knifes and other utensils that could be useful. Tony had to give them his gun and in exchange he got another one. If his gun would be fired on Israeli soil it could cause a 'problem' between the two nations. Especially when Eli had so much influence.

They had to walk. Tony didn't know where they were but the sisters seemed to know exactly and to have a plan.

'Where are we?' he asked.

'About fifteen miles away from Tel Aviv', Caroline explained.

'I don't see anything here. This is desert.'

'Israel _is_ a desert. Even Tel Aviv's near environment is bone-dry', Caroline said.

'And you two want to walk fifteen miles?' he asked astonished.

'It would have been suspicious to get nearer. We're illegally here, remember?' Katarina said.

Tony didn't want to argue. 'You often do that ?' he asked.

'You mean illegally enter a country and do any crime in there? Yes. We don't even have a valid Visa for the United States', the older sister said.

It took a _very _long time to walk fifteen miles and when they finally reached civilization they night has already begun. Tony looked around. He had been in Israel before but he had only seen the places where the embassy had let him go but the sisters led him to one of the darkest places of this really big town.

Tel Aviv has lately become one of the cities with best night life and was popular for students and young adults who wanted to experience something _(hmmm...)_.

Tony followed the sisters. Every time he was astonished when he saw slums, not only in Washington. He didn't know how these people could live like that.

'Come on, Tony', Katarina muttered and pulled his arm.

'How can these people live in this rubble?' he asked.

'They have nothing and nowhere else to live', Katarina said. 'You get used to it' she added after a while.

Tony looked at her and at her sister. 'You-'

'A normal student life is very boring' Caroline explained. 'And when you grow up in Italy this is daily life for you.'

Tony looked at them. 'You ever took drugs?' he asked.

'Never regularly' Katarina said.

'Tony, what do you expect? We're contract killers and feel addicted to the underworld', Caroline reminded him smilingly. 'You need to differentiate between good and evil.' _(I think this is difficult for Tony when the girls are so hot, pretty, sexy...^^)_

'When I see you on the street I would never suspect you to harm people.'

'That's your mistake. You're underestimating people. Like Eli David.'

'Nobody could have thought about him abducting his own daughter. If she's still alive…'

'She is', Caroline said.

'What?', Tony stopped.

'We have a lot of contacts. Otherwise we would have not made it into this country in one piece', Caroline said and turned left. She stopped in front of a building.

'Why do all buildings I enter in the last time always are ruins?', Tony sighed.

'Fate', Katarina said.

'I don't believe in it.'

'You should. After what you have been through.'

'What do you know?'

'I read your file.'

'Files are no authentic information.'

'I tell you authentic information: Kate, Ari, Jenny, Jean Benoit-'

'I got it. But you can't sum it up as-'

'Are you two finished?' Caroline asked sighing. Tony and Katarina didn't respond.

Caroline passed them and entered the building. Her sister and Tony followed. An Israeli looking man greeted Caroline and they spoke in foreign language.

'Is that Hebrew?' he asked Katarina.

'No, Arabic.'

'You speak Arabic, too?'

She nodded.

'And Hebrew?'

She nodded again.

Caroline turned around. 'Come on' she said and led them to stairways down to the basement.

They walked through the dusty long corridor and she stopped in front of a door where some Arabic letters were painted on. 'What does it mean?' Tony asked.

'Death to Israeli' Caroline said as she opened the room. 'Tony, I assume you're exhausted. There's water over there. Sleep.'

'Hey, what are you going to do?'

'The same. I'm sorry, Tony, but we have to lock you up', Caroline explained, closed and locked the door.

Tony heard their footsteps going away.

There was bare light. Tony sat down on the bed and picked up the bottle of water. Although the water seemed to be pretty old he drank half of it.

As he didn't know anything to do he heeded the sister's advice and tried to sleep. He just couldn't. He always had to think about Ziva.

And he wasn't in such a good situation either.

He couldn't trust anybody.

But he _had_ to trust the sisters to get out of here alive.

**Thanks for reading up to here and already thanks for reading further (I at least hope you do, but I count on you) ;)**


	5. Mossad building

**Well, I finished the story but as the last chapter was far too long I had to divide it into shorter chhapters. I hope you'll enjoy Ziva's rescue.**

Chapter 5

When Tony awoke the next morning he had the feeling to not having slept at all. He sat up immediately when he heard the door unlocking. A man, Tony estimated around thirty, opened it and told him in broken English to follow. Tony did so and was led into a room where Caroline, Katarina and a few other men sat on a table, talking.

Tony sat down on the empty chair.

'Welcome in Israel, Special Agent DiNozzo' an elderly man said nodding. Tony nodded back.

'I think it is time to explain where you are here', Caroline said. 'This is a group of Arabic terrorists hiding in Tel Aviv and planning little attacks from time to time. Nothing big and better you don't ask how we got them to know. But they agreed to help you rescuing your fiancée. Under the condition that they may destroy the building of the Israeli secret service. They will bring you inside and help you to get Ziva out but on the way they want to kill as many Israeli as possible.'

When she said 'kill' a lot of those men started to smile. Most of them only spoke few words English but such a word was very common. Tony nodded slowly.

'They won't kill Eli, I promise', she added.

'When will they start?', he asked.

'This afternoon.'

* * *

><p>Tony stood on the balcony of the building ruin. The sun was going down very early. It set the horizon in a red-yellow-dark-blue shimmer.<p>

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Katarina said and Tony looked aside. He hadn't noticed her coming.

'Yes', he said looking to the appearing stars at the sky. It was getting darker within every second. The lights went on in the city but the only lights nearby were neon-writings showing the entry to the next strip club.

'Are we going now?', he asked.

She nodded. 'Tony, you can stay here and we'll bring her out, I promise.'

'No, I have to go there to rescue her on my own', he decided.

'It doesn't make any sense if you bring yourself into danger, too.'

'I love her. I either have to rescue us both or die with her in the battle.'

Katarina laughed slightly. 'You're such a typical American. Honor is the most important thing for you. It doesn't make any sense to say that when she dies you kill yourself, too.'

'Did you ever love? I mean, ever felt this feeling, that fear to never get back to your only love again because she perhaps will die?'

'Tony, I may seem like a monster to you but I can feel love.'

'Maybe. But Ziva is the girl I want to have for my whole life.' He shortly laughed. 'I want to marry her. And now we're both in mortal danger. You never were so close to marriage.'

'No, I was closer.'

He turned to her, surprised. She continued staring into the dark night sky.

'What do you mean?', he asked.

'About a year ago, I had a boyfriend. Well, he had been together for over three years. And you know, in our job, you don't have such high life expectancy. So we got engaged and wanted to marry, tomorrow it will exactly be one year ago. We already have been in the little church in Italy, just we two, my sister, his two brothers, both Mafia bosses, and the pastor.

We were about to kiss when…a sniper from about one kilometer away shot through the church window and shot Edoardo directly in the head of the back. He…was dead immediately. Later it turned out that the sniper has been hired by a rival drug boss.

Well, he was killed two weeks later by…Edoardo's brothers and most of his men also died. So…I never got any revenge for what he did.'

'That's…sorry…I'm so sorry', Tony didn't know what to say.

She just laughed. 'I know what you think, Tony. It's amazing that a girl like me can love or even find someone who loves her, too. I still remember him at night. Life goes on,… more or less. But when you are lucky together, someone always will destroy your life…I wish you and Ziva the best.'

She smiled. 'Let us go now. They're awaiting us.'

She went inside and he followed her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were ready and started walking through the black night. They were about thirty Arabic men plus the sisters and Tony.<p>

'Do you think we'll get into the building?' Tony asked. He had read the stolen instruction plans and there were a lot of guards and high technologically advanced safety measures.

'These men here are willing to die for what they do believe. If they kill ten Israeli and die, they'll be happy, too', Caroline whispered.

'But I won't when I die even if I kill hundreds of men before. I don't have anything against Israeli' he answered.

The motive of dying for religion has always been unclear for him.

'We neither. But Hama promised to lead us where Ziva is kept. They have someone inside who will guide us the shortest way with less guards.'

'Are you optimistic?'

'I never am. But I'm not pessimistic either', she answered smilingly. 'I take it as it comes.'

Tony had thought that it would be too obvious to walk with thirty armed Arabic men through Tel Aviv but then he realizes that nobody took any notice of them. On the other side, they stayed outside of downtown and those touristic centers.

The building of Tel Aviv's central Intelligence, Mossad, was outside the big city, more in the desert. So that nobody can hear the screams of their victims, Tony thought. It wasn't just but he knew that even that so much advanced Americans used torturing methods, too, just thinking of CIA.

Tony saw the high building. It contained multiple buildings forming a circle and all of them had a different amount of floors. The Arabic gave signs to each other. Caroline and Katarina nodded to Tony who nodded back. They followed the leader of this Arabic group. Guards patrolling the main tower were silently shot and a mole inside the building opened a back door through which the men –and women –entered.

The thirty men directly spread out through different corridors as discussed and either killed or knocked out any people they encountered. Caroline, Katarina and Tony went through multiple corridors and hallways, guarded by two of these Arabic men who shot any agent or man they met.

Tony tried push away the images of the falling men who actually were just doing their jobs. But on the other side, as most things had at least two sides, Tony saw them acting as a group, having kidnapped his fiancée.

The end justifies the means.

**Please review ;)**


	6. Ziva

**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

Chapter 6

The five people stopped in front of a door. It was out of metal and in the basements. The corridor was tiled and lightened up with artificial light. All doors were out of metal and had huge chains in front of them. They were numbered.

The Arabic man leant toward the door and listened.

No sound.

He nodded and the other man packed out some C4 out of his rucksack.

He put it into the lock of the chain and of the door itself and put a little trigger into it, knotted them, lit them. The five men stepped aside, a few steps and waited. It took a time until they heard the big 'Smash' of the door.

Tony looked around and just hoped that nobody has heard it. However, it was obvious that their little 'break-in' has been so unnoticed by now. No alarm has gone off yet. Caroline looked at the two Arabic men.

'You come around on your own?' one of them asked in really broken English.

She nodded and the men disappeared to help their friends. The only thing the sisters had to do was to get all out of here alive.

The door was unlocked and Tony kicked it open. It banged to the wall and stayed there, leaving Tony a view inside. And the Arabic men haven't been wrong. 'Ziva!' he screamed out loud and stormed forward. The room was small, about 3x3 meters wide, there was one bed and a washing basin (which was more red by blood than white by the tile) and no window.

Ziva lay on the bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She only wore a short trousers and a bra. All of it and her complete body was red from the blood. Her shot wound could still be seen and it seemed infected. The half of her face looked black and burned and several stab wounds and deep scratched, most obviously added with a knife, patterned her body skin-color and blood-red.

Her mouth was full of blood which drowned down her chin and neck. The mattress of the bed was filled with blood and looked like it never has been any white.

Tony yelled her name and tumbled toward her, feeling pain, happiness, anger and fear all at once.

She didn't react.

He fell down to her feeling her hand. It was slippery and his hand was covered in blood immediately, too. 'Oh, Ziva' he moaned. She slowly turned her head to him. He touched her cheek.

'Do you hear me?' he asked. He felt tears running down his cheeks, he was so happy seeing her alive.

She nodded slowly but stopped because it made her remembering how weak she was. She haven't moved for over four hours, since she last time has been tortured.

'I will get you out of here' Tony promised and helped her to slowly sit up. Caroline and Katarina entered the room, too.

'What are they two doing here?' Ziva asked confused. She had a horrible headache and beneath the fact that she didn't feel certain parts of her body anymore, other parts hurt the more.

'Can you stand up?' Tony asked and grabbed her under the arm. Caroline went over and took her other arm. Together they helped her standing up wobblingly. She nodded to her sister and Katarina went out, her gun in the hand, to see if anyone was outside.

She shook her head and Caroline and Tony did the first step. Ziva directly broke down under her own weight. Caroline hugged her both arms and pulled her up again.

'Can you take her legs?' she asked but Katarina was faster than Tony. 'Let me do this. You look if anybody's outside.' The sisters carried heavy Ziva _(not heavy as heavy for a girl but heavy for two girls to carry her) _out of the door.

Tony looked outside. Nobody in sight. The sisters and he went outside, slowly and carefully carrying Ziva who balanced between seeing and noticing everything and going unconscious. Tony shot three agents running toward them before they could even pull out their guns. Tony himself was astonished about his reflexes but it was just normal to react faster than usual in an emergency situation.

They took the same way out as they came in and passed corpses of Israeli agents as well as Arabic men who have fought until the end of their lives. Tony went around a corner and suddenly stopped. Caroline and Katarina stopped, too, when they saw why he had stopped.

Eli David himself was standing in front of them, his gun pulled out but not pointed anywhere.

He was alone.

'Put her down' he ordered calmly.

The sisters didn't move.

'Put her down' he repeated.

'They won't. Let us pass. We are four and you are one' Tony said trying to sound confidently.

Eli just smiled ugly. 'My man will beat your few allies whatever you did follow you.'

'We followed them' Tony said and held up his gun, too. 'Or I will shoot you.'

Eli smiled confidently. 'You won't shoot the father of your own fiancée.'

'The father of my fiancée just kidnapped and tortured her nearly to death. She will be happy.'

'I don't think so. Look at her and ask her.'

'Tony, don't turn around', Caroline quickly hissed. 'She's unconscious anyway' she added.

Tony smiled at Eli. 'Nice trick, I'm sorry I didn't fall for it' he said. 'She will be happy when I tell her that I killed her monster-father.'

'Do you really want to taste this revenge? Will it make you happy? What if she doesn't forgive you? Will this make you happy?' Eli asked slimy.

'Tony!' Katarina hissed.

Tony remembered what Katarina has told her. She never had had any chance to pay it back. He remembered the look in her eyes when she had told him about her fiancée who died. There still had been sadness in her voice although she had tried to hide it. She obviously never got around it.

Revenge could make one feel better.

But then he would turn himself into someone like Katarina. She was a killer. But she could love, like Tony. She had been in the same position.

Shortly before marriage but now he had the chance to end the suffering. He had seen that she wasn't happy at all about it.

She still loved Edoardo and she still regretted that she hasn't had a chance to take revenge.

He had.

And he had to grab this chance. Perhaps he will never have any again.

He shot. The noise was loud and clear, the bullet flew directly into the body, the point between the two eyes. It all happened in slow motion. Tony saw the blood coming out of the head, the body falling down and landing on the back. He looked at it. He coughed for breathe.

He has just shot Ziva's father.

He has just shot the father of her own, loved fiancée. His face was shocked. He turned around. He looked into Katarina's face. She just nodded at him. 'Tony, you will perhaps regret it. But believe me, whatever you feel or will feel, remember that the feeling of not having had your revenge will be much more worse. I regret it from day to day because I couldn't even proof my dead Edoardo that I really love him.

Because I couldn't show how far I would go and how much his life was worse to me. She will learn that you just saved her life and that she can proud to have you.' Katarina and Caroline went on carrying the unconscious Ziva through the corridor. No more people passed them. He heard absent gunfire from somewhere else, it sounded like the Arabic weren't all down yet.

'Any idea how to get Ziva out of here?' Tony asked when they went out of the building.

'There is a parking lot on the other side' Caroline explained.

'I assume you can start the motor without needing a key' Tony hoped.

'Oh come on, Tony. Not for nothing we grew up in Italy with the Mafia next to our door' Katarina smiled and they walked as fast as they could around the huge building complex.

They found the parking lot like it has been drawn on the instruction plans. The sisters spoke a few words Italian to each other. Tony guessed they decided which car was easiest to start without having a key. The decided for a black Landover and Tony had to admit that he had never seen a car broken in that quickly. He helped them putting Ziva on the back seat.

'Hold her head high, put your jacket under it. And feel her pulse regularly. We're trying to find the next hospital' Caroline said and went to the driver's seat and her sister to the co-driver's one. It only took about a minute until the motor started.

'We can be lucky that it's such an old car' Caroline murmured.

Even Gibbs couldn't drive that fast and risky as Caroline did. Tony covered Ziva with his own body and just hoped that the sisters knew what they were doing. They stopped and Tony looked outside. Katarina opened the door and spoke a few words Hebrew with a man on the street asking for the next hospital. Then she shut the door again and her sister drove directly to it.

Arriving at the hospital, Tony pulled Ziva out of the car and with the sisters' help they got her to the emergency department. There, a few doctors ran out to help the injured woman. She was put on a bed and driven directly to an operation room. Some of her wounds have started bleeding again.

Now, there was nothing else to do for Tony but to wait. He and the sisters sat down on the seats in the corridor.

It felt like eternity. People passed, patients, visitors and doctors. It was a horrible feeling to wait and not knowing if the injured person would survive. Tony had experienced it far too often at NCIS when an agent got hurt but this was even worse.

It was about Ziva, the girl he loved and the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

It took very long and Katarina watched Tony sleeping in peace. Well, it looked like peace. He was dusty from the desert and very exhausted.

'Do you think Ziva will make it?' she asked her older sister.

'I think so. You wanted Tony to kill Eli.'

'Because of Edoardo.'

'You never got revenge.' She nodded. 'Caroline, I still miss him so much' she whispered and hugged her sister.

'I know, I know' she answered.


	7. Escape

Chapter 7

After about three hours a doctor came to the sisters and Tony, who has just awoken again. The doctor only spoke Hebrew and Tony didn't understand a word. When the man in the white overall walked away, Caroline translated.

'Ziva survived the operation but she is still weak. She cannot be visited yet. He told us to return tomorrow morning.'

That way easy to say as Tony didn't know where to spend the night. 'What do you think happened to the Arabic group?' he asked.

'Killed. We can't return to the house because the ones who are still alive will betray each other' Caroline said.

'And-?'

'But we knew before' she interrupted him.

'We knew that the Arabic wouldn't win anything against the full equipped Intelligence service building in Tel Aviv' Katarina explained.

'And you did…what?' he asked astonished.

'We parked the car of Hama, this Arabic man, a few streets away so that we could easily flee in an emergency situation.'

'I assume this is one.'

'We need to drive with this agent's car to our car and destroy it as all cars from intelligence service can easily be located. Then we have this other car, come back to the hospital and spend the night here hoping that nobody of Mossad will get the idea that Ziva is here. Unfortunately, this is the only hospital for more than fifty miles and they knew how injured Ziva was.'

'They will come here' Tony feared the worst.

'If they do, we will take Ziva and escape with the car hoping that her conditions are good enough.'

Tony nodded.

Sounded like a plan.

* * *

><p>Gibbs cursed himself. He had no clue where Tony and the Montebello sisters were and what exactly they planned. He had found out that they were abroad and he suspected Israel as destination but he saw no reason why the sisters should help Tony. McGee felt himself suffering under his boss' bad mood and was glad when he finally decided to return to Washington.<p>

Gibbs didn't say a word throughout the whole flight and McGee also preferred it to keep silence. Back in the building, where they went immediately, they were awaited by Ducky, Abby and Jimmy but McGee only nodded while Gibbs went out to grab another coffee. 'What happened?' Abby asked carefully when McGee sat down at his desk. Ducky looked up and saw Vance's glance on them.

He was sure that the director wanted a word with Gibbs.

'He's abroad, together with the Montebello sisters' McGee declared shortly.

'Oh dear, they are so deadly' Ducky said.

'What?' Palmer asked. He couldn't know how dangerous those two criminals were.

'Why did he ask _them_?' Abby ignored Palmer's question.

'No idea. But I don't think they would accept that easily' McGee answered and started his computer. 'I have no idea but it drives Gibbs crazy.'

* * *

><p>They were back in the hospital. The agent's car was still burning in any side-street and their escape car stood ready at the hospital parking lot. The three weren't allowed to visit Ziva but she was unconscious anyway.<p>

So Tony, Caroline and Katarina sat down in an abandoned corridor where no one would disturb them. It wasn't one of the best and clean hospitals and it was empty this night so nobody took any notice of them.

'Tony' Katarina woke him up.

'What?' he asked and sat up.

'Look over there.'

He followed her glance. There were two men in black suits walking through the corridor and turning into the one where Ziva's room was.

Tony stood up. 'Where's your sis?' he asked.

'Toilet' Katarina answered and followed the two men who she just saw stopping in front of Ziva's room. They walked in and Tony and Katarina followed.

Tony looked inside and saw one of the men taking out an injection.

'Hey' Tony said and walked in pulling out his gun. 'What do you think are you doing?' he asked.

Katarina followed him.

'You won't do anything' the man said in broken English.

'I'm sorry but I am the one with the gun in the hand' Tony reminded him.

'Hell would break out if a gunshot was fired in here' the man said but suddenly he just fell down to the floor. Tony looked aside and back to the body of the floor. It seemed as the other man was as puzzled as he and unable to move.

A knife was vertically in the dead man's chest. 'You…-' Tony wasn't able to speak.

That had been four meters and Katarina had directly targeted and hit the man's chest. 'Yes' she said and pulled out a second knife. 'You won't. I'm already out of here' the other Israeli man stammered and walked toward the door. But when he passed the woman she just stabbed him her knife in his back. He shortly screamed and she turned the knife around in his flesh.

Blood drowned out of the huge wound. She pulled the knife out and cleaned it on the man's suit. Without a word she walked over to the second body and did the same. She put both knifes back into her jacket.

'You-how did you…?' Tony stammered. She was a bloody good knife-thrower. 'Where did you learn this?' he asked.

'Edoardo. He taught me' she answered smilingly obviously remembering great moment with her boyfriend.

Caroline came in. 'Hey, I just knocked out to Israeli agents. We need to-' she stopped looking at the two corpses on the floor.

'Get out of here?' Tony proposed an ending to her sentence and walked over to Ziva's bed.

'We can drive the bed to the emergency department where we have parked our car' Katarina said and no sooner said than done. When they once have finished putting Ziva in the car Tony stepped next to her on the back seat when they heard police sirens.

'Do you think they're here because of us?' he asked.

'I don't wanna stay here to find out' Caroline said and the sisters took their seats. This time Katarina was driving but her style also reminded Tony of a harder and riskier Gibbs-version.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes when they were sure not to be followed, Tony asked: 'By the way, where are we driving right now?'<p>

'So far I didn't have a plan' Katarina admitted. 'But right now I'm searching a good friend from whom I know that he is in Tel Aviv currently' she explained and there was silent for the rest of the car drive.

Tony looked at Ziva's face and touched her soft and warm cheek. She was cleaned now, not so much blood and she wore typical hospital clothes.

The car stopped. 'Stay inside' Katarina whispered and stepped out of the car.

'Where's she going?' he asked Caroline who also stayed inside.

'Explain later' she said shortly and watched the shillouette of her sister meeting a man at the corner of the strip club. It was early morning so the club was empty as were the streets. After a little while Katarina came back and nodded.

Caroline helped Tony to carry Ziva and they walked back to the building. 'Tony, may I introduce you to Federico Bertani, the brother of Edoardo I have told you about' she smiled at him and Federico nodded and led them inside.

It was empty except for the barkeeper, a few stripper and Israeli and Italian men. He led them through a back door into a little room.

Caroline and Tony put Ziva on the couch.

'So what exactly are you doing here?' Federico asked and told them to sit down on the other couch. He went to the desk, picked up four glasses and a bottle of unidentified liquid, obviously strong alcohol.

'This' Tony nodded to Ziva 'is my fiancée. We wanted to marry but her own father had kidnapped and abducted her to Tel Aviv.'

'A failed wedding? That's…sad' he said looking at Katarina and took a seat next to her. He filled in the alcohol into the glasses.

'Try it. It is strong' he said and the four took the glasses.

'You know what I'm talking about, right?' he murmured to Katarina and put his other arm around her waist.

'Did you get revenge?' he suddenly asked Tony.

He coughed, wow, whatever this was, it really was strong. 'Yes, I shot her father. I…had to' he explained.

Federico nodded. 'That is good. You don't wanna know what happens to someone who doesn't get the chance of revenge' he said with a side-look on Katarina.

Tony was confused.

'Well, a lot of people died' she tried to emphasize that she was so angry that she went out at night to do real bloody massacres.

She lay her head on Federico's shoulder. He fondled her head.

Wow, they seem to get around really well, Tony thought.

'Ziva' he said out loud. He saw her suddenly moving.

She opened her eyes. 'What happened?' she asked.

'Oh my god, Ziva' he muttered and went to the couch where she lay.

'How do you feel?' he asked nervously. She didn't look very good.

'I got a terrible headache.' She tried to sit up. 'Ah' she screamed silently and felt her stomach.

The shot wound hurt as hell as did the several stab wounds.

'You need time to recover' Federico stood up. 'It is too risky for you now to leave Israel. I know a little building where you two can stay' he said and nodded to one of the guards at the door. 'Tommaso will bring you there.' Tommaso, the guard, came over to help Ziva walk.

Federico spoke a few words Italian with him which Tony didn't understand. The sisters watched Tony and his fiancée leaving the room.

'So, do you have what I asked you for?' Federico asked speaking Italian.

'Of course' Katarina said and pulled out the tiny USB-Stick and gave it to him.

'With the best wishes of FBI' she smiled.

He looked at the white and yellow 8GB-stick. 'How did you get it?'

'Oh, with the right means it is easy to persuade a mole inside FBI' Caroline said.

'I am sure that my friends will like this' Federico said. 'I haven't seen you quite a while. How are you two?'

The sisters reported what they have been through the latest months. 'How's your brother?' Katarina asked.

'Oh, Alessio is fine. He is doing big jobs, especially trade with South France Mafia', he explained. 'You two can always come back' he offered them. 'We both miss you since…Edoardo…'

She hugged him. 'I know.'

Silent tears ran down Katarina's cheek. She wanted to wipe them away but he held her hand back.

'Don't. Edoardo liked your weaknesses' he whispered and hugged her stronger.

* * *

><p>'What happened?' Ziva asked again when they arrived in the basement of this tiny building on the other side of the city and they finally were alone. Tony explained everything that had happened since her abduction.<p>

'Oh, Tony! I can't-'

He put her finger on the mouth. 'It's unimportant. The only important thing is that we're together. And that we'll get out of here together.'

He smiled at her. 'We will be able to return to America and have a nice live at NCIS.' He sat down next to her on the bed.

'Tony' she said.

'Yeah, what's up?' He seemed to be full of new enthusiasm. 'I need to tell you something. I found out the evening before the wedding. Abby helped me but…'

'Tell me, Ziva.'

'I think that I was pregnant.'

'You _were_?' he asked astonished.

'My dad…shot me in the stomach, they all stabbed me there several times, I don't think that it…he or she…survived.' She burst out in tears unable to speak a single further word.

Tony hugged her.

Trying to calm her and himself down.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Tony hasn't had any sleep for the whole night. He was totally exhausted and tired. Ziva woke up when the door to their bedroom was opened. Caroline went in.<p>

'I'm sorry to disturb you but Federico found a pilot who is willing to smuggle three passengers over the border.'

'Three?' Tony asked.

'Katarina will stay here for a while, together with Federico. She will return later to Hawai'i…well, that's the plan' she explained and nodded to the pair to follow her. They walked out of the building and stepped into a car where Caroline's younger sister and Federico already awaited them. Katarina drove them far into the desert and after a three hours drive they got to a more or less flat area where a small plane waited.

'You sure that thing can fly?' Tony asked when he left the car.

'Doesn't seem too confident' Caroline agreed.

The pilot went out of the plane. 'I don't have time all day' he said with Hebrew accent.

'Thanks for everything' Tony and Ziva thanked Katarina and Federico.

Caroline hugged Federico and her sister. 'Be careful' she told her.

'I can watch myself' she reassured her nicely. 'And I do have a babysitter here' she said and nodded to Federico. He hugged her from behind. 'I make sure nothing happens to your sister, Caroline, I promise' he smiled.

With these words the three went to the airplane which started up into the sky only two minutes later.

Federico and Katarina watched the plane getting smaller. 'Another plane will fly them from Jordan to Washington?' she asked.

He nodded. 'And then your sister to Hawaii. You like it there?'

'It's warm. And not as hot as here.' He smiled. The plane had to fly crossover Israel and wasn't registered. But the pilot was experienced and therefore Federico and Katarina were sure that they would make it over the border.

* * *

><p>'Thank you so much for everything' Tony and Ziva thanked again, this time to Caroline.<p>

'It was a pleasure, as always. I wish you the best for your wedding' she hugged Ziva and Tony. 'Perhaps we'll see again, one day' she smiled.

'I need to catch up my next flight' she added.

'Good-bye' they all said and left each other. Caroline took the next plane to Hawaii.

Tony and Ziva walked out of the airport building arm in arm and looked at the streets. 'Somehow I missed this traffic and this Washington coldness' Tony admitted.

'Then let's stay here forever' Ziva proposed and laughed.

They walked over to the Taxi station. The sky was bright yellow because of the setting sun. Another beautiful sundown to watch. Before Tony and Ziva could decide for a Taxi a black car stopped in front of them.

'Need a Taxi?' the door opened and Fornell stepped out. 'I would really like to hear your version of the story.'

'Which story?' Tony asked innocently.

'The story how the director of Tel Aviv Mossad was shot and about thirty Arabic Extremists stormed the Intelligence agency building.'

'Oh, I thought you wanted to hear the story how an American citizen was saved of an illegal abduction by Israeli Intelligence people'

Tony said and passed. 'And no thank you. I think we'll take one of these taxis here' he added and stepped with Ziva into the next cab.

Fornell sighed and got into his car again. Ziva lay his head on Tony's shoulder and smiled.

She was happy.

As happy as she hasn't been for such a long time in her life. Too long, she thought and kissed her fiancée.

Soon he will be my husband, she thought and kissed him deeply, intensively and very, _very _long.

* * *

><p>Only two weeks later an anonymous postcard from Israel arrived wishing the new married couple the best of luck.<p>

Tony pinned it on the refrigerator, exactly between two postcards from Hawai'i, the old one and a new one, also wishing them nice years together.

**So Tony and Ziva got married and only ten months later received their first child. Happy end! ;)**

**Please review this stori(es)! (My stories 'Scar', 'Hell' and 'Betrayed' are pretty similar to this one so if you're interested...) :)**

**I really liked writing this story.**


	8. Warning

**;)**

Chapter 8

Whistling 'You are my Sunshine' Tony walked through the night version of Washington. The city was so beautiful with all those shiny lights and neon-colored advertisements. Such a romantic city. Tony didn't know what had changed him, his experience, his marriage or the fact that Ziva was fourth month pregnant. He walked through the lovely city and thought of his wife sitting in the wheelchair, which Gibbs had made in his cellar, at home. He loved her being pregnant and watched her belly growing from day to day. He had already heard the little child kicking her and seen ultrasonic photos.

He entered the Subway restaurant and ten minutes later he left again with his fast food in the hand and walked home. He hoped it wouldn't get cold during the five-minute walk and hurried.

'Ziva? I'm back' he shouted when he arrived at home.

'I'm here' she answered and he entered the living room, seeing her sitting in front of TV.

'Watching news?' he asked. She nodded. A reporter was doing interviews and in the background you could see the Christmas decoration. The place switched back to the news speaker and he explained that two Mafia bosses have been captured in Italy. The TV showed pictures of disturbances in South Italy and two people entering a police car in handcuffs.

'Hey, isn't that Katarina?' Tony asked when he recognized a brown-haired woman standing in the background watching the scene.

Ziva bent forward and nodded. 'Wow, she still exists' she said surprised.

'Yeah, she must have returned with Federico to Italy.'

'She's twenty-six and leading South Italian Mafia. That's quite fascinating' Ziva said astonished.

'She's twenty-seven by now' Tony muttered. He knew that if Ziva would have stayed in Israel and followed her father's advice over seven years ago, she would have also become a cruel leader in any high position in Mossad. But now she was here, pregnant from the man who had killed her own father. Tony put the plastic bag from Subway on the eating table while the woman in the TV explained that Washington had to expect snow at the next week-end.

'And what do we have for our little baby?' Tony asked Ziva's belly and put a packed salad in front of her table. 'It is healthy' he said at Ziva's ironic glance. 'And you want our child to become such a ninja like you' Tony smiled and put the sandwich on his side.

'Of course' Ziva smiled and unwrapped the plastic to open the salad box.

They just wanted to start eating when the phone rang. 'Just ignore it' Ziva said while Tony looked at the display.

'It's Gibbs. We can't ignore him.

'We can later tell him that we were at the hospital.'

'He knows we have an appointment tomorrow' Tony answered and took on the call.

'DiNozzo' he said and a few minutes later he put away the phone.

'It is eight o'clock in the evening and Gibbs knows that' Ziva moaned.

'Dead marine. He just got a call from the WPD' Tony explained. 'I will tell him that you don't feel well. You stay here and relax.'

'I can't, Tony.'

'You can' he kissed her and put on shoes and jacket. 'Gibbs will understand' he reassured her.

Tony arrived at the crime scene. The sky was dark and as it was outside near the river without any streetlamps, police stood aside enlightening the crime scene with torches. He walked over to Gibbs and stared at the dead marine's body. He wasn't tall, he wore his uniform.

Ducky kneed over him and searched his pockets. 'Ha, found something' he said and Gibbs hold his torch light on it.

'It's addressed to you, DiNozzo' Gibbs said. 'What?' Tony asked and with his gloves he took the little piece of paper and read it.

'I did not kill the marine. He was dead when I arrived and I used the chance to tell you: Watch out, Tony. Somebody is after you. I do not know who.'

Tony read the piece of paper and sighed. He knew the handwriting. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and read, too. 'Who's that from?' he asked. 'Don't know, boss' Tony lied. 'But I make sure, Abby finds out.'

Back in NCIS headquarters Tony brought the evidences to Abby. 'Thanks' she said when he placed the boy on the table.

'Hey, Abs. Can you…can you do me a pleasure?'

'Sure. What's it?' she asked examining and sorting the evidences.

'This…is also a piece of evidence' he said and showed her the small piece of paper.

'You wanna know who it's from' she supposed.

'I do already know who it is from' he said while she read the letter.

She nodded. 'Me too. But what should Caroline search here? And why warn you? I thought she'd do her criminal stuff over there in Hawaii.'

'I thought that, too. Recently saw her sister in the background of a news report in South Italia.'

'They arresting more and more Mafia bosses.'

'She's one of them now, with the brother of her passed away fiancée' he explained.

Abby didn't ask any further. 'What do you want me to do?' she asked directly.

'Just tell Gibbs that you can't figure out who wrote this.'

'Are you gonna contact her?'

'When she wants it, she's gonna contact me. This time, it's her turn' Tony said confidently and left the lab.

**It think it will take its time to write the next chapter because I'm currently writing two other FanFics but I hope I can find some time ;)**


	9. Start Hiding, Tony

**Hello and welcome back. I'm here again with a new chapter of Scorpia Rising. I think about doing a part IV and I'd like to make this one a crossover but I don't know with which TV series. But I'm open for proposals, so please write me with which other TV series or movie I should cross NCIS :)**

Chapter 9

Tony sat in the long corridor waiting for Ziva and thought about which one of his old enemies was it who wanted him dead this time. He hasn't told Ziva yet but was pretty sure that she'll soon find out. He looked up but it was just a doctor rushing by. It was a usual checkup because of her pregnancy and Tony was glad that he had to stay outside.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice how someone sat down next to him and suddenly scared looked up and aside.

'Katarina?!' he screamed in surprise when he recognized the smiling woman next to him.

He looked around. Nobody was there. 'What are you doing here?' he asked confused.

'I needed to hide abroad for a while' she answered.

'I've heard, they're arresting half of the Mafia these days. I thought your sister was the one writing the letter.'

'She did. She stayed a day here in Washington when she'd left Hawaii.'

'Why has she left Hawaii?' Tony asked. The girls seemed to move pretty often, because staying in one country for too long seemed to be risky.

'She returned to Italy and takes over while I'm abroad. Police needs its time to find out that she's in charge now.'

'Okay…so what did this letter have to mean?' He finally wanted to have answers.

She hesitated but then started: 'Did you know the marine which was found dead yesterday, Tony?'

'Nope.'

'He was a mole and passed information of the Navy fleet he served for on the black market. He also had valuable information about NCIS and you're very well known since you killed Mossad director Eli David.'

'I remember' he admitted and remembered well when he had to kill her father in order to save Ziva's life.

'Since then, the relation between Israel and America isn't the best and Israel kept buying as much secret info as they could get. This marine wanted to quit the business but he knew too much. My sister actually wanted to meet him to find out how much he sold.'

'She was too late.'

'We both assume that an Israeli hit man killed the marine.'

'And what kind of information do the Israelis possess?'

'Enough to start a war. But CIA and military have already been warned…anonymously, of course. They have their spies everywhere.'

'I don't ask where you have this information from. By the way, does Federico still lead the South Italian Mafia with you?'

She hesitated shortly but then shook her head. 'He died three days ago in a shooting with a police special force.'

'I'm sorry' Tony solaced her and truly felt how destiny played games with the young girl.

'That's…actually the reason why I wanted to leave Italy' she admitted. 'Caroline took over the lead and tries to avoid any confrontation with police. You know, Germany and France are both helping and put together military forces.'

'And why do you think somebody wants me dead?' Tony continued.

'There were a lot of people who liked Eli David as director. The next director, too…I have insider information that he sent a hit man on you and your wife.'

'Oh, great' Tony sighed and looked around. 'What do you propose?'

'I don't know. I've asked around but without any success yet. You should watch out the next days.' She stood up again. 'I'll contact you when I find something out' she promised and before Tony could say anything else, she walked away.

It did not take more than two minutes after she left that Agent Fornell, accompanied by three Men-In-Black-Agents, entered the corridor.

Tony stood up. 'Can I help you?' he asked.

'Yes, I want to arrest you because of the murder in Ex-Director Eli David' Fornell answered and before Tony could blink twice, the agent already had put on the handcuffs on him.

'What? Are you kidding? Israel is planning a war against the United States and you arrest me for killing one of their leaders in self-defense?' Tony laughed.

'It's not like that, Tony. We want to protect you. The new director sent a hit man and we fear that he will succeed.'

'So you arrest me?'

'You will be safe in FBI headquarters. Ziva is already being transferred to the Marine hospital in Boston. A helicopter is bringing her there and nobody knows about it. – Don't say anything. Just follow us and don't make any more trouble than usual' Fornell explained and they walked outside of the hospital.

'I try to' Tony muttered when he stepped in the black FBI car and didn't speak a word for the rest of the drive.

'I thought you brought me to headquarters?' Tony asked surprised when they were leaving downtown and heading toward the green landscapes outside the town.

'Not Washington's headquarters, that's what the Mossad director is expecting' Fornell explained.

'But…Mossad isn't doing anything, doesn't the parliament or government has to decide to declarations of war?'

'Actually yes. But Mossad is more dangerous as they're gathering information about our secret projects and sending spies into our country. This won't be an official war, Tony, those days are over. This will be a dirty hole of blackmailing and I doubt that only Israel and the States will be involved.'

Fornell raised his eyebrows and made Tony clear that he was in deeper shit than thought of. 'Ziva is safe' he said with a look on his cell phone.

'I hope that for you' Tony muttered threatening and looked out of the window. Forests were rushing by and there nearly was nobody on the streets.

Slowly, it got darker and night was starting. Tony was already sleeping when suddenly the car stopped.

'Have we arrived?' he asked and looked up.

'No, stay here' Fornell answered with a worried look and turned around.

'What's up?' he asked the driver but was answered with a gun pointed at his face. He didn't say anything but turned back to Tony.

'We wait now' the driver said and smiled at the passengers.

Tony only sighed. 'Great' he murmured and was excited, how long it would take for the Israelis to figure out which execution method was best for him.

Two minutes later, Fornell and Tony sat at the edge of carriageway. The man with the gun was walking around the three dead agents. 'Killing them was unnecessary!' said Agent Fornell but the driver ignored him. 'Could you please tell us who you're working for?' he asked.

'Shut up!' was the unfriendly answer.

They heard a noise of a motor and suddenly two lights came from the corner. The car halted and two men stepped out. The driver said something on Hebrew but was suddenly interrupted by a gun shot. He fell down to earth and the two Israeli men smiled.

One of them put his weapon back, a fatal mistake. There were two other gun shots, but not from them. They fell down on the ground immediately and Tony and Fornell held their hands on their heads for protection. But nothing happened. Only that the people who had wanted to kidnap them were just shot.

'A sniper' Fornell hissed and signed Tony to keep his head down.

'I think the sniper is on our side' Tony answered and stood up to look around. He couldn't see anything in the forest but was sure who had just saved his life.

'What now?' Tony asked Fornell who still stared into the black darkness of the woods.

'I'm gonna call Gibbs…and FBI. That was just a try to kidnap you.'

Tony put down Fornell's hand holding the cell. 'Than it would be perfect for me to hide now, isn't it? Everybody thinks I was kidnapped and I will just disappear.'

'You sure?'

'As long as you keep Ziva safe!'

'I promise, Tony. But tell me how to contact you if you can appear again. The CIA is starting an operation in which they're planning to destroy most parts of Mossad.'

'They're in the whole country. They can't destroy a whole Intelligence Agency.'

'They said they have insiders.'

'Wait. How do you know about it?'

'I have friends there, too. As soon as we have forced Israel to surrender, you don't have t fear anything again. This is politics now, Tony. So you shouldn't worry about it.'

'The government fixes it? Then it'll take ages!'

'No, this is not policy of the government. This is a silent war between CIA and Mossad.'

'Why CIA? It started with me—'

'Actually Vance fought that they should talk to the new director. But CIA took everything over and doesn't let anyone look into their cards.'

Tony threw over his cell to Fornell. 'Don't call me. I will call you.'

'When you hide—'

'I don't hide alone. I know where to go. Trust me, Agent Fornell, I know what I'm doing' Tony said and before Fornell could blink twice, he was vanished inside of the shadows of the forest.

He turned around and saw the blinking lights of a closer coming car and sighed. Nobody was ever going to believe him if he said that…what was he going to say at all? Well, that depended on who asked him.

**Okay, I will write Scorpia Rising IV ;) and I let you tell me what other TV series you would like to cross it with (this is because Tony/? are hiding in the city where the other TV series plays):**

**So I proposed you: ****The Mentalist (Sacramento), ****Hawai'i 5-0 (Hawaii), ****Rizzoli&Isles (Boston), ****Monk (San Francisco) or ****Dr. House (New York)**

**In case that I won't get any reviews, I'm gonna make a crossover with Hannah Montana^^muahahahahaha ;) So please write me what you think about this story ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I didnt get a single review containing any proposition and the series that were proposed, I don't know. So, as I said, prepare for Tony entering Malibu where Hannah Montana plays...muhahahahaha...no, I won't be so mean.<strong>

**Just check out Scorpia Rising IV through my profile and you'll find out what it will be crossovered with.**


End file.
